The Run
by ChickennBang
Summary: Minzy is a supernatural that has trying to run away from the Edison Group. One day, encounters another supernatural, Simon Bae, who has been separated from his group. Now it is up to Minzy to help him find his way back to his friends safety.
1. Chapter 1

**My life had no significance, I was alone and forgotten. The only time I felt significant was when I was with this peculiar boy, Simon Bae.**

Run. Run. Run. Get away from them. Don't give in now. That's all my mind can think of when someone's chasing me. I don't look at my surroundings, I just push and shove whatever or whoever is in the way, only looking straight forward. I see a thick white mist in the air ahead of me. I couldn't evade the mist, I was moving too fast to turn, I would have risked tripping and then be caught by them.

It wasn't until I was in the fog that I realized just how thick it was. It's impossible to see where you're going in it. I ran to the right, trying to find a wall that will help me move in a certain direction, thinking that it would be reckless to run in circles. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my arm and saw the figure of a human. By the time I realized that I was being dragged away, we were in a dark, fogless, alley. I kicked and punched, trying to find the figure that brought me here. It was too dark to even see, so I was punching and kicking the air like a senseless idiot.

"Ouch!" The figure scram, after being successfully hit by one of my flying fists.

"I heard them over here!" scram one of the men that was chasing after me.

"Crap!" I shrieked in surprise. I ran to my left, but was quickly stopped by the figure who dragged me to this dark alley, away from that dreadful fog.

"Wrong way." He said dragging me, once again, by my arm to an unknown area. I didn't try to stop him from dragging me this time. I was curious now, I wanted to see who this was. From the sound of his voice, I figured it was a man. How did he look? Rugged? Skinny? Mysterious? More and more questions formed in my head the more I thought about him. Was he trying to get me away from the people chasing after me? Or was he trying to lead me to their boss?

The questions stopped forming when I saw his face. His strong grip was misleading, I was expecting someone built and rugged-looking from it. But he didn't look tough at all, he looked like one of those naive city kids, simply thinking "life is a journey", not knowing what that fully meant. He had a pretty normal build and face, with his almond eyes. He was wearing a dark jacket and blue jeans.

Plain, that word fits him best. He saw me evaluate his looks and grinned at me. It took me awhile to realize what that grin meant. When I did, I pulled my arm off his grip, and I ran, ran faster than him, feeling ridiculed by what he thought. When I did, I jerked away from his grip and ran ahead of him, offended by his thoughts. I was definitely NOT checking this boy out.

-My very first Fanfiction!:) Please review and tell me what you guys think! Like it? You the besst x) Hate it? Boo hiss on you x'( LOL:)


	2. Chapter 2

"What in the the world? What type of voodoo shit is this?" I screamed in surprise, finding out what the source of the fog earlier was.

"Shhh! It's not voodoo, it's magic." He whispered. He was thickening the fog he made up. I peered over the box we were hiding behind on. I personally feel ridiculous hiding behind here when we could use the element of surprise to knock the wind off these men, but magical boy opposed to it. He'd rather have us sit here while he makes silly, little clouds. So to vent out my annoyance of his cowardly opposition, I decided ticking him off would be the best way to vent, and accusing him of voodoo seemed to work best.

"So... Your a guy magician... Does that make you a sorcerer? Or is that stereotype just sexist? Are you a witch then?" I asked him, elevating my voice louder as the conversation grew.

"If I answer, will you stop talking? Were going to die because of yo-"

"So you're a sorcerer, yeah? Lets go with that. That means you do voodoo. Voodoos sorcery too." I said cutting him off.

"I'm not related to any cult!" He scram standing up, giving away our position. "Damn it!" he cursed off of irritation when the chasers gaze shifted to us. The fog was thin enough to see us this time. Our position went away, just like that, because of me. I really am a lot to handle, but I guess thats why I'm on the run by myself. I expected him to keep his distance from me this time, but he didn't. He grabbed my arm, once again, with his strong grip, and led me away from those men.

.~.~.~.~.

We ended up in one of the abandoned buildings in the alleyway this time, much more reliable than that box. I found the light switch near the door and turned the dim lights on. I looked around and realized how eerie this place looked. I have always hated scary things, it just gives me the creeps. So I quickly turned the lights off by instinct so I wouldn't be able to see anything.

"What are you doing?" he asked and turned the lights on confused.

"No." I said turning them off. And the war has started. On. Off. On. Off. On. The poor light bulb was already used up, and now it's suffering even more because of our stubbornness. I found a nice place on the eroded floor to sit in and calm down at.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked kneeling next to me and barcadding me with questions.

"Yeah." I said switching my gaze from the dirty, cracked, floor to his face.

"Good." He said, curving his lips, not into a cocky smile this time, but to a friendly smile. I swear, that smile can make any girl go crazy. Me being one of those girls, gave in and apologized.

"I'm really sorry. What I said... It was too much I know, but I'm not used to following plans that aren't made by myself. I've been on the run by myself for so long, so not being my own leaders something new for me." I said, looking at the ground, tracing the cracks on the floor. I was too embarrassed to look at him, suddenly realizing how rude I was acting earlier.

"It's okay, it's forgotten. You know, for a cute girl, you're full of trouble." He laughed at himself. He's actually quite a charming person now that I think about it.

"So... Why are you helping me run?" I asked him, wondering why he was even interested in me. He seems like the type of person that has a lot of people to worry about, and people like that don't have time to worry about people like me. People that dress in rags with dirty faces and messed up hair. I look like a thug, and not in a good way.

"Well, like I said, your cute. I don't think a man can have a better reason to save a girl than pure attraction." He said looking at my eyes sweetly. _Note to self, this guy is a total flirt._

"I think that's stupidity talking, but thanks anyway." I said getting up and walking to the door, checking if the coast was clear. "We can get out now." I said walking out, I couldn't wait to get out of this eerie room.

"Okay, so where too?" He asked, standing in front of me, forcing me to look up at him.

"Where? Well, I go my way and you go home, to your family." I said walking to a familiar road. He was walking behind me and I figured he must live the same way this road goes to, so I stopped walking to get out of his way. When I did, he did. I thought that was a coincidence, so I tried again. And again, he stopped when I stopped.

"Are you lost or something?" I asked.

"I'm caught huh? Well, truth is, I was seperated from my brother. He left me a note and told me to meet up with him in a place that's nearby." He said, pulling out a ripped piece of newspaper from his jacket and gave it to me. "But..." He stopped.

"But? There's a but?" I asked, cocking my eyebrows.

"I need help getting there. You see, I'm on the run too... From the same people that were chasing after you." He said with a sad look in his face. He seemed too much of an honest person, so I trusted him and told him I could help him get there.

"So this place, your brother's there?" I asked him, continuing my walk to the road.

"Well, my brother and a cute girl." he said, "B-But she's with him! She turned me down already, so don't worry I'm free!"

"Uh, no." I said, stopping him from thinking wrong. "So, let's see where were headed too. HENDERSON?" I screamed and suddenly stopped walking, baffled.

"What's wrong?" He scram surprised shaking me a little by my shoulders.

"Henderson's far far faaar away!" I screamed, "That'll take us two weeks at the least!" I panicked, and sat on the floor, curling my face to my knees trying to calm myself down.

"Sorry, it's okay, you don't need to help me cutie." He said, patting my back and walking away.

"No, it's okay you helped me, I'll help you. But you need to stop calling me cutie or cute girl, my names Minzy." I said, getting off the floor, trying to contain myself.

"I'm Simon Bae, nice to meet you Minzy." He said helping me off the ground.

Thanks for the support desigirl97! ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what's your power?"  
"I can fly."  
"What?!" the size of Simon's eyes doubled. He really is gullible, I thought to myself and smiled.  
"I'm kidding!" I couldn't help but laugh at how innocent he seems to be.

We've been walking for hours now, trying to get to Henderson. Its almost night fall and Simon's condition is getting worse, I can tell by the way he walks. If this long walk didn't create a big enough toll in his body, the diabetes surely did the job, he almost died today. Thank goodness there was a pharmacy near us earlier. He must be suffering. He's good at hiding it though, his face looks expressionless. "There should be a cabin nearby, I spent the night there a few weeks ago."  
"Great! Because I'm starving can't you see?" he asked pointing at his expressionless face.  
"That's what you look like when your hungry? I thought-" I guess he wasn't trying to mask his pain after all, he was just... hungry, "Never mind."  
"Do you think they serve dinner there?"  
"Maybe, I know they serve breakfast. It should be close by now, I recognize this path."

I could see the cabin now, it had a big main cabin and smaller ones connected to it for the guests. The cabin in these woods are for hunters who are to far from the cities at night, they can sleep here and continue their journey in the morning.  
"Wait." Simon put his arm across my path making me stop. "Do you have money?"  
"What?" I asked him with a blank expression, it's not really what you would expect someone tired and hungry to ask. "Yes... Do you?"  
"Well... No."  
"Did you use it up to buy your medicine?"  
"No. Well I never had any in the first place actually." He said, looking at the sky and then to some trees, averting my eye contact.  
"How did you even buy- Never mind. I'll pay for our rooms." I said moving his arm away from my path so I could go inside the cabin.

I got us a two bed cabin to share, seeing that it was cheaper than the other ones. The lady who gave us the rooms luckily didn't ask any questions on why we were in the woods so late because I may be good at being sarcastic, but I suck at lying. The cabins small and only consists of a table, two chairs, two beds, and a bathroom. The bathroom wasn't very clean, but neither was any part of the cabin. I wasn't about to go scrub the place clean though.  
We got our food earlier in the main cabin. I look at it laying on the table in our cabin. It doesn't look as bad as it smells, the contents unidentifiable. It looks like porridge, but it also looks like soup with weird lumps in it, both Simon and I haven't tried it yet. Our bowls have been laying on the table for a while now, taunting us. Beggars can't be choosers though. I lifted the spoon from the bowl, pinched my nose in an effort to dismiss the taste, and bravely swallowed the food.  
"Whoa." Simon's face was of pure astonishment. "You have some serious guts!" he complimented. He raised his spoon, full of the unidentifiable food, took a deep breath, and put it in is mouth as fast as he spit it out of his mouth.  
"Ew! Simon that's gross!"  
"Not as gross as this thing, whatever it is! I should have pinched my nose too. I can still taste it, gross." He shivered. The food really was unbearable, so with that, I opened our window and threw it out so that all was left was the bowl. "Well, that was a filling meal. Breakfast is better, well it was fine when I came here last. So until then, you'll have to starve, sorry." I said while pulling the window down.  
"It's alright." he shrugged, "But, I was wondering. Why did everyone that was in the forest come here so early? I mean, we didn't arrive that late, but everyone was already hear when we came. It would have only taken a few hours for them to go to the city."  
"Well, from the rumors I've heard, they seem to be scared of the woods. Rumor has it that big animals come out, only at night, animals that no human eye should see." I closed the curtains, concealing us from the woods. "Animals like werewolves, huge werewolves." I could see Simon's face has turned a bit gloomy, his eyes set on the empty bowl in front of him. Werewolves seem to be a taboo for him. He must be thinking about something serious right now. "Well, at least that's what I heard." I said trying to change the mood. "Let's go sleep now, come on." I said tugging his shirt's left sleeve. I turned the lights off before taking the bed on the right.

"Hey Min, so the Edison Group is trying to catch you too, right?" he asked walking over to the bed on the left side of the room. "Mhm" I replied, looking at the ceiling. "So you must have some sort of power." I cocked my head to the left and saw Simon, he was laying on top of his blanket and was staring at the ceiling. "They must have kept you someplace to isolate you from people when they found your powers." His gaze was still directed at the empty ceiling. "How did you get out?", he turned his body so that he could face me, "Where you alone?" he asked before I could answer his first question.

"No, I has company, my family. It doesn't matter though, because in the end they left me. To answer your question, I wasn't always alone, but in the most part, I was." I frowned, thinking about the memories of my family. "I got out of that place that isolated me with their help, but in the end, I'm still alone," I stopped to look at the dark floor, "I always have been." I whispered.


End file.
